


The Last Deal

by WhisperGypsy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Feels, Human Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, There is a death, This has to happen at SOME point, i hated that I loved to write to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperGypsy/pseuds/WhisperGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll have to find out for yourself. I can't sleep and it's literally almost 2am. Yesterday was my b-day, whoo hoo. I used quite a bit of one part of Mekairu’s story and I re-worded some small parts. Here you go, some feels, NOW FEEL THE FEELS. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Deal

**Author's Note:**

It was 2 am and Bill was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Mystery Shack. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and a blanket pulled around his shoulders. Bill was staring at static on the TV screen. This is what Dipper saw when he walked in. He went and sat next to his boyfriend. 

“Need help?”

Bill nodded, but otherwise didn't move.

Dipper took the remote and soon a reality drama show was on the screen instead of static. He gave the remote to Bill so he could flip through channels. 

Bill blinked at the device put in his hands completely lost as what to do with it. He was still learning what modern human things did.

Dipper showed him what some of the more useful buttons did with patience no human should have to endure. He settled on an old cartoon re-run. 

They stared at the screen, each too lost in their own thoughts to really pay attention.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked tentatively.

Bill hesitated, forwarding his brows as he stared intently at the TV. “It's just… You and Shooting Star and Blondie are all technologically savvy. You get all this modern day world stuff and have to explain it to me when I’m supposed to be the omnipotent one.” He growled.

Dipper gave a small smile. “I see you conveniently left out Stan.”

Bill snorted. “Stan couldn’t find his way out of a mystery bag.”

Dipper laughed at that. He looked back at the demon who began pouting and hugging his knees. “Hey,” He scooted closer. “No one expects you to know everything.”

“But I should!” Dipper jumped at Bill’s sudden out burst. Bill was facing him, a jumble of emotions smearing his face that Dipper couldn’t read in time before he twisted away.

“Bill.” Dipper spoke softly. “What’s going on?”

Bill didn’t move from his corner on the couch.

Dipper crawled over to the demon and embraced him from behind causing Bill to flinch.

“You know I’m always here for you no matter what.” Dipper whispered in his neck.

“That’s just it,” Bill sniffled. “You won’t always be here.”

Dipper was surprised. He was not expecting that at all, especially to hear it from the same demon who thought watching a squirrel go through spontaneous combustion was good entertainment.

He pulled back to see Bill’s watery eyes and red nose. Oh, that just didn’t look right at all.

“Are you crying for the well being of a meatsack?” He teased.

“Shut up.” Bill mumbled, half-heartedly shoving Dipper in the face.

Dipper chuckled taking Bill’s hand in his own intertwining their fingers. He scooped the demon’s upper body into his lap without complaint. He began petting Bill’s blonde curls, entangling his fingers in his soft locks. The demon hummed in content.

Dipper looked down at the being before him, his eyes warm and loving as Bill curled up closer to him. How had he fallen for this idiot again?

“I’m not going anywhere, Bill.”

\-----------------------------

This was the memory that surfaced itself in Dipper’s mind while he was lying on his bed. He smiled at the pleasant remembrance. Except now their positions are reversed. Dipper was under the blanket with Bill by his side. He looked down at the demon lying right beside him with their hands intertwined, really, how did he fall for this idiot? 

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

Bill was lying right next to Dipper. His head resting on the brunette’s chest, feet entangled together, they had to lay like this there wasn't room for two to lay side-by-side. Bill could hear the even breathing of his Pine Tree. 

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

“You know I love you, right” his voice was raspy.

“Of course I know, I know everything… I'm the omnipotent one, remember?” His voice was strained but smooth nonetheless.

“And I will always love you, till the day I die.”

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

“…I know. And I love you too.”

“Bill.” Dipper was serious now.

“Yes, Pine Tree?” taking notice and looking up.

“Do you know how old I am?” Dipper stared into big hazel eyes, with sprinkles of gold and bright green streaks and flecks. Those very eyes that now had small teardrops threatening to spill onto his freckled tan cheeks. He hated it when he cried, he would always use those small tears to get what he wanted. Fake tears. But these, these were real and full of sadness and despair.

“…Y-you're… 94.” He choked out the number like it would bite him if he held on to it longer.

The number hung in the air. Waiting to be brought down again. They laid there like that hand in hand, staring eye to eye. The only noise was their breathing and the-

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

“You're not supposed to be doing this to me, Pine Tree, I'm the one who tortures. You're the one with your nose in a book.” He forced a small smirk at the end.

Dipper smiled sadly at him. He took his free hand up and ran his finger through the demon’s blonde hair, then his hand stopped and cupped his cheek. Bill leaned into the touch, trying to memorize everything about it, every line, callous, and wrinkle.

His hand was rough, but it was the good kind of rough. The kind where you might assume the owner of said hand smells like mint or pine or a bonfire at a cabin, and has a story to tell for any occasion. The kind who will give advice to someone who needs it but they don't know they do, and won't tell someone the answer because they know that person is smart enough to figure it out. The kind of person who is just nice to someone for no reason whatsoever, but can turn into a fighting machine if someone is being mean for the fun of it. This kind of person is Dipper Pines. 

This is the person Bill fell in love with, quirks and everything. And he would do everything to keep him alive and happy. 

But he already was doing everything to keep him alive and happy. He was by his side. He was keeping him happy which kept him alive. 

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

“I love you, Bill Cipher.”

Beep… 

“And I love you, … D-dipper Pines.”

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

“Be good, okay?” He rasped.

“It's a deal.” He whispered.

Beep… 

Beep… 

Beep… 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp…


End file.
